When He Saved Her Life
by fireflies321
Summary: My version of when Freddie saved Carly's life in iSaved Your Life. Sam's POV. Hinted SEDDIE.


**When He Saved Her Life**

**Author: fireflies321**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

"Sir would you…oh excuse me…how would you like me to…excuse me ma'am…can I brush your…for a dollar I'll brush your…" Carly failed miserable at each attempt to get someone-anyone-to listen to her. I stood bored, next to Freddie who lazily held his camera, filming her every move.

"Sir, would you like me to brush your teeth?" Carly asked yet another man in a hurry down the streets of Seattle. He shook his head and waved his hand, brushing past her. "It's only a dollar!" She called after him. She paused and looked down. The ear on her pink bunny suit went limp, dangling in front of her face.

I couldn't help but smile again at how Carly looked. She had on a full, pink bunny suit (that Spencer miraculously had in his closet for us to borrow) and held a tube of toothpaste and a couple toothbrushes. I was a bit disappointed by how this dare was turning out. No takers at all. I swear, people have no humor.

It was a really good dare and I praise the iCarly fan who had come up with it. However, we didn't have much footage to put on the webshow anyway. We'd only brush one person's teeth and it was a hobo. He didn't even give us a dollar, only a half eaten cheeseburger. I would've eaten it too if Freddie hadn't slapped it out of my hands when I lifted it to my mouth to bite. Then he started going on about how it was "gross" and "unsanitary". I wasn't really listening though, just staring at him.

"Carly just give up." I called after getting rejected once again. "This dare is going no where." I was beginning to get really hungry and the Groovy Smoothies was right across the street, practically taunting me.

"Yeah seriously Carly. We're tired and hungry." Freddie added, mostly talking about me. I had been complaining to him for the last 20 minutes about being bored, exhausted and starving. He had only rolled his brown eyes and told me to "tough it out". With that I had punched him in the arm.

"Oh fine." Carly gave in. She threw the toothbrushes on the ground and stomped over to us. She sighed, stopping in front of Freddie and I. Freddie pressed the stop button on his camcorder and lowered it. "That was kind of a waste."

"No kidding. I guess everyone already brushed their teeth today." Freddie said, running his fingers through his already tousled brown hair. I watched him a moment longer before looking back at Carly.

"Although that hobo seemed to appreciate it." I said shrugging.

"I guess." Carly agreed, looking a bit disappointed, She lowered the hood on her bunny suit and fixed her frazzled hair. "How about we just go and get smoothies already."

"I thought you would never ask." I grinned. "Mama is hungry."

Freddie rolled his eyes and scoffed. "We know, you've only been saying it for like the past half hour."

"I can't help it. Waiting around makes me crave food." I said straight forwardly. We met eyes, having a little staring contest. We narrowed eyes at each other before looking back at Carly. She was playing with the cap of the toothpaste before looking back at us.

"Well, let's go get some smoothies and food at the Groovy Smoothies."

"Alright." I said and looked back at Freddie who was glancing at his camera. "Freddie's paying for me though."

"Do you ever bring money?" he asked, giving me a look. We began to walk toward the crosswalk.

"Nah. Why do I need to when I have my own personal wallet right here." I said elbowing him in the ribs. He tried to fight a smile and rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever Sam." Suddenly he tripped up a little. He stopped and looked down. His shoe laces on his converse were untied. He sighed and held out his camera to me. "Here can you hold this a moment?"

I groaned but stopped and grabbed his camera anyway. I waited by the crosswalk as he kneeled down and began to tie the laces on his black sneakers. I began to absently play with the buttons and controls on his camcorder. Freddie glanced up at me while he safely secured the other lace on the other shoe, just in case that one got untied too. Sometimes I wonder why I am even friends with him.

"Sam, stop playing with my camera." he called, looking back at his shoes.

"Oh but can I please play with your super duper cool camcorder." I mocked. He stood up and glared at me. He went to grab for it, but I pulled away hiding it by my side. His lips made a hard line as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sam, come on." he whined. I laughed a bit, stepping back as he grabbed for it again. I love picking on him. He makes it so easy and enjoyable. It's just not the same with anyone else.

"Guys come on!" Carly called, getting ready to cross the street. I didn't really pay any attention to her though and either did Freddie.

"Come on Fredward, grab for your precious camera." I flitted back as he jumped at me.

"Stop it you two! Seriously, leave each other alone." Carly called to us, getting anxious to cross the street already. A small amount of traffic buzzed by. She tried to calm us down to no avail. "I'm leaving without you!"

Freddie began to chase after me, grabbing at my hands for the camera. I laughed again, finally feeling a bit nice. I stopped at the crosswalk again and gave the camera back to him. He twisted his face as he fumbled with it for a moment.

"There take your stuff." I retorted, feeling hungry once again. I was about to cross when I looked to see that the sign just changed to no crossing. I groaned to myself. I saw that Carly was already crossing the walk though. Hopefully she waits for us.

I heard a loud engine off in the distance and I only faintly remember glancing up to see where the obnoxious noise was coming from. I looked to my right to see a white van speeding in our direction, making a sloppy turn. Next thing I knew, Freddie was shoving the camera back into my hands.

I struggled to grasp it, nearly dropping it. I finally gripped it, knowing that Freddie would have went into _ultra nerd rage _if I would have dropped it. However when I looked up to see if Freddie had saw my falter, he was gone. Only now did I notice that he was running across the street towards Carly.

_Is he crazy? The traffic has the right of way. He'll get hit_. I remember thinking those exact words but quickly lost my annoyance when I saw the reason for his hazardous actions. The same noisy white van that was speeding too fast was headed right for Carly and Freddie. I paused, watching the scene in front of me fold out. I was so struck with fear, I didn't think to move.

Freddie, suddenly shoved Carly out of the way. I widened my eyes, watching her stumble a bit and fall onto the pavement in front of her, getting out of the path of destruction that the van had created. However Freddie wasn't as lucky,

"Freddie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I did in fact drop his camera on the ground and began to run forward. It was too late though. The van made an ear-splitting screech as it hit its breaks and began to skid, attempting to avoid the boy in it's path. I cringed and looked away as it made contact with his body, hitting Freddie.

_Oh chizz, oh chizz, oh chizz. No please let this be a dream…_ However when I looked back at the scene in front of me, it was unchanging. Screaming was heard all around me and I wasn't thinking. I could barely feel my legs as I sprinted towards Freddie's unconscious body at full speed. I got near, already seeing the blood.

"Oh god please be alive, please be alive." I chanted, as I ran. I skidded to a stop at his body, dropping to my knees. I could feel the road cut at my bare knees, but I didn't notice it. Some more screaming was heard. "Freddie please don't be dead." I whispered, looking at his limp body.

"Freddie!" I heard Carly yell, crawling over to him from where she had fallen. "Oh my god!"

This was so unreal to me. Freddie had always seemed so invincible when I would constantly cause him physical pain. He would always take it, coming out completely alright in the end. However, seeing him broken and limp in front of me was so unfamiliar. I could barely take it all in. And at the angle his arm was, I could tell it was broken.

"Oh god, Freddie." Carly said, letting a sob escape through her pleas. I looked up at her, fully coming to realization that she was there.

"Carly, you need to call an ambulance now." I said, my voice sounding unfamiliar to me. I don't think I've ever sounded so concerned and worried in my life.

"But, but, but, is he-" she stuttered, beginning to cry.

"Carly! Call 911." I demanded, trying to remain as calm as possible but finding it harder with time. She finally nodded, shakily taking her _PearPhone_ out of the pocket of her bunny suit. I glanced up at her, watching her bring the phone to her ear.

"Hello! Hello! Yes, we need help on Bushwell Street there was an accident and my friend got hit by a van..." Carly's voice faded from my thoughts as I looked down at Freddie who now stirred in my hold.

"Freddie…" I called, getting closer. He tossed his head slightly to the side, groaning. Only now did I see the rather large and deep gash on the side of his forehead. It was bleeding profusely, staining his chocolate brown hair. I reached up to grab for the cut, but pulled my hand back when his eyes opened. I found myself looking into pained, deep brown eyes. I was never happier in my life to see those brown eyes look at me.

"Sam…" he whispered, looking like he was slowly loosing consciousness again. His eyes squeezed shut and opened in slits, looking back at me. "oh I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"No kidding." I said, lightly laughing. "Actually it was a van."

He smiled at this, but I flinched a bit, seeing his teeth stain with blood. _Oh god, Freddie. You're so broken and I didn't even do it either_. He always seemed like the last person to get hurt like this. Even though he was a nub, he just seemed too innocent and fragile to be in this state. Almost like it shouldn't be him all broken like this.

"You're so stupid." I called him out. He just closed his eyes and struggled to keep talking to me. "You shouldn't have went after Carly like that."

"Carly? Is she okay?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine." I reassured, but frowned. "Not so much to say for you though…"

He tried to fix his position but suddenly let out a cry of pain. I fluttered my hands over him, trying to find a way to stop his pain but didn't know what was wrong. For once I wasn't in control and I couldn't help him. I hated not being in control…I was always in control.

"Well, that hurt." he mumbled, out of breath. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, wondering how he was even still awake. How he was still alive.

"An ambulance is coming." Carly said, suddenly appearing beside us. "How is he?"

"Awake. In pain." I answered in short words. Then I looked at Freddie, resting my hand on the side of his face,-the only place I was almost positive that wasn't in severe pain. "You hear that Benson? The ambulance is on it's way."

"Good, because my leg is killing me." he said in a sort of weary way. I smiled at him, wondering how he could possibly be taking all this pain. He probably had a broken arm, broken leg, broken ribs…maybe he is stronger then I take him for.

Carly began to pace and a crowd of people were surrounding us. I glared at them. That's when I heard the loud sirens off in the distance._ Finally._ I looked in the direction of the noise, only now noticing the white van. It lay in the middle of the street on it's side. The man who had been driving it was also sitting on the ground while some bystanders cared for him. He was holding his head but didn't look like he had any other external injuries.

Then the ambulance came flying around the corner, making a sharp turn. It came to an abrupt stop, a few feet away from us. Two guys jumped out of the front seat and two in the back area as well. Two paramedics with a stretcher came running over to me, Freddie and Carly.

"Is he conscious?" the one paramedic asked me as the other inspected Freddie. I stood up and stepped away.

"Yeah, he's been faintly talking to me. He's the one that got hit by the truck. I think his arm is broken and he's been complaining about his leg." I quickly informed. The paramedic nodded and turned to the other one.

"Check his leg." he ordered him. The man reached down and poked at his ankle. Freddie made a pained face and groaned.

"I think his ankle might be broken, it's pretty swollen. His arm is broken as well." He said in a serious tone, looking up at the other paramedic.

"Alright let's get him on the stretcher and run him to the hospital." They lowered the stretcher, skillfully lifting Freddie's injured body onto it. They lifted it up and began to haul it toward the back of the ambulance. I followed right behind them.

"Sam?" I heard Freddie faintly call. Then I looked at the one paramedic as his partner loaded Freddie in.

"Can I tag along?" I asked, hoping they would allow it.

"Are you a family or friend?"

"Yeah, I'm one of his best friends." I said. Who knew that Freddie would have to be near death for me to finally admit that he was one of my best friends.

"Then yes, you can get in-"

"Wait." Carly called, resting her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "I should go."

"But-"

"I'm one of his best friends too." Carly said looking at the paramedic who simply shrugged. "Besides, he did save my life. I want to be there for him now."

I wanted to protest but Carly was already hopping into the back of the ambulance. I stared at the back, unmoving. I could still barely process this whole situation. It still felt like I was in a nightmarish dream. The paramedic took one last look at me, and Carly had an odd look on her face as she looked at Freddie. Then the paramedic leaned forward, nodded at me and slammed the rear doors. I stared through my bangs at the flashing red and white lights as it pulled away, the sirens wailing off in the distance.

I walked back to the sidewalk in almost a robotic way. I couldn't believe that just happened. It was all so fast. Last thing I remember I was teasing Freddie about his camera and next thing I know he's lying on the road, simply broken like a toy. I looked down to see Freddie's camera. Surprisingly when I dropped it, it hadn't broken at all. I dusted it off and made my way over to the truck.

I looked at it now, only now noticing that it was a taco truck. The back was broken open, hundreds of tacos spilling everywhere. I stared at it, thinking about how lucky the driver is. He's lucky he doesn't have injuries but he's also lucky he's not here, because I would have happily given him injuries. He deserves it for almost hitting my best friend and nearly killing and injuring my other one. So instead I stalked over, stole five or so tacos and made a dead sprint towards Bushwell Plaza to inform Spencer about what had happened…

* * *

**It's late and I got bored. I was going through all my old stories and I happened to stumble across this and decided to post it. It's just my own version of _iSaved Your Life_ only it has my own SEDDIE twist on it. I know, like, a billion people on here have done the same exact thing, but hey. I wrote this before I ever got an account on here in the first place. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Comments = LOVE**

**-fireflies321**


End file.
